Do You?
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: "Do I still cross your mind? Even if it's just a little bit, I'd like to know." Rukia's hand reached across the table and their fingertips touched and it sent little electric shocks through their body. "Ichigo," Songfic. Regret overcomes Ichigo as he meets Rukia again...with her daughter.


**A/N: Heyo! Merry Christmas! This is a sad IchiRuki song fic. Well, yeah. Just read for yourself. **

**When Ichigo talks, he'll be saying the lyrics of this song. Since, he's asking Rukia, "Do you?" and the baby girl is also part of the song too :D **

**Song Inspiration: Do You – Ne-yo**

**This song is basically a story so I'm just adding Ichigo and Rukia in it. So, enjoy**

**Do You?**

Even though it was Christmas Eve, Ichigo Kurosaki was buying a last minute Christmas present for his younger sisters. If he could recall, it had something to do with a sweater and a leather jacket.

Either way, Ichigo was still going to get it for them. He walked down the crowded sidewalk and he happened to pass a toy store which was bustling with business. Ichigo chuckled to himself as he remembered he used to beg his mom and dad to buy him toys from the very store.

Feeling nostalgia, he entered the toy store and looked around. There were a lot of toys that he had never seen before. But, one shelf held a bunch of merchandise he distinctly remembered.

Chappy the Rabbit stickers, posters, plush toys, and other items. _She used to love these things…_ He thought sadly.

"Mister, can you help me?" A squeaky voice spoke up behind him.

Ichigo turned around, looked down, and saw a little girl. She had black hair that was tied up in two pigtails, and rosy cheeks. Her purple-hued eyes stared wide eyed at him in fear. Tiny tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Ichigo bent down. "What's wrong?"

The girl hiccupped and looked around. "I lost my mommy. It's so big and I can't find her."

"I'll help you. Um, what does she look like?"

The little girl smiled and Ichigo noticed how she was missing two of her bottom teeth. "She looks just like me!"

_Oh, so, she really did have a baby girl… _

"Alright, hold my hand. Let's go find her." He stood up and took the little girl's hand.

"Thank you! Oh, my name is Mitsuki. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mitsuki laughed and Ichigo realized they had the exact same laugh. "Let's go Mr. Strawberry!"

Ichigo and Mitsuki started in the doll aisle where Mitsuki last saw her mom and went from there. Mitsuki gave some ideas on where her mom might be. But, the trail ran cold.

_If that midget still acts the same, she's probably…_

"I think I know where your mom is, Mitsuki." Ichigo told the distraught girl. She smiled real wide and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mr. Strawberry!"

So, they went back to the shelf where the Chappy the Rabbit merchandise was. And there she was.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia was looking widly all over the place and asking people if they had seen her daughter. Mitsuki squealed and ran to her mom and hugged her. "Mommy! Mr. Strawberry helped me find you."

"Strawberry?" Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo approaching them. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. She thought she would never see him again.

"Ichigo," She breathed out. "I thought you moved to Tokyo."

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I moved back here a few months ago." His brown eyes shifted from Rukia to Mitsuki. Even though it was forced, he found the will to smile.

"I heard the news that you had a baby girl. She looks just like you. Congratulations."

Rukia blushed, "Uh, yeah. Thank you, Ichigo."

"Rukia, look, can we talk? Well, another time. But, I just wanted to-"

"Ichigo," Rukia said sternly. "I'm married now. What we had in the past was good, but now it's over."

"Rukia," Ichigo repeated, "I just want to talk. After that, we won't have to talk ever again. I'll move on and you can just forget about us and what we ever were."

Rukia's eyes shimmered at Ichigo's sincere words. What they had in the past was great, but it just didn't work out. But, what would have happened if things were different? Would Mitsuki be Ichigo's child instead?

"Ok, we just came to get a gift for one of Mitsuki's friend's Christmas exchange. I'll drop her off there and meet you at the café across the street in half a hour."

Mitsuki smiled, "I can't wait to give Sakura her gift!"

Bidding farewell, Ichigo's heart thumped with anxiety. He knew he could never have Rukia. But, one question had been plaguing his mind for months. He wondered why it crossed his mind a few months ago, even though Rukia and his relationship ended almost six years ago.

Ichigo was able to find his last minute Christmas presents for Karin and Yuzu, even though he had to go to two different stores to find them. With his bags in his hands, he walked over to the café across from the toy store.

Once he got there, he saw Rukia sitting in a vacant booth with a cup of coffee. She seemed lost in thought. Ichigo sat down in front of her and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you." Rukia smiled sheepishly, but then her face turned serious. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hands. Here goes nothing.

"I just wonder do you ever think of me anymore?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia was taken aback by the question. She was not expecting that kind of question. Did she still think about Ichigo when she went to the store and saw strawberries? Did she still think about him when she saw the color orange?

"Do I still cross your mind? Even if it's just a little bit, I'd like to know." Rukia's hand reached across the table and their fingertips touched and it sent little electric shocks through their body.

"Ichigo," She began, but she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She answered her cell phone.

"Rukia, did you drop off Mitsuki?" Her husband, Renji, asked.

"Y-yeah. Right now, I'm having coffee with one of my old friends."

"Who?"

"Uh…Ichigo." She spoke his name in little whisper.

"Ichigo?!" Renji exclaimed. "Isn't that the guy you dated a few years back?"

"Yeah, um look, I'll call you back. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." He hung up quickly and she figured he must have been a little annoyed. After all it was Christmas and she having coffee with her old flame.

Yet, she still hadn't answered the question.

"Ichigo, I do still think about you. What we had in the past was _real. _I'll admit that. But, remember you broke up with me because I wouldn't leave Karakura with you."

"Of course, I remember. And I regret it now more than ever. I'm sorry, Rukia. I'm sure I made you cry for a long time."

Rukia nodded. "Well, now you know. But, I'm happy now. I have Mitsuki to take care of also."

Ichigo smiled, "She's gonna be beautiful. Just like you."

Rukia's purple-hued eyes widened in shock. She wanted to hug him so bad, but that would not be fair to her husband and daughter. It was time to move on now.

Ichigo reached acroos the table and kissed Rukia on the cheek. "Bye, Rukia." He stood up and left the café. Rukia followed after him, but she lost his bright orange hair to the crowd.

She wanted to shout his name, but it was pointless. Rukia stood there on the cold sidewalk, thinking about what could've been.

_Ichigo_

**A/N: Well, shit. That was tragic. ._. Haha anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas everyone! :D **

**Maybe next year I'll make a happier IchiRuki story. But, it won't be like Pictures though :D **


End file.
